clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sir Jjoeyxx
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Jjoeyxx! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact Awesome335, Sdgsgfs, Penguin-Pal, ShrimpPin, Happy65, Mixer2301, Dps04 and Apj26 Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Apj26 (Talk) 19:30, May 20, 2012 I AM NOT MEAN!!! I AM NOT MEAN!!! I SAW YOUR BLOG COMMENT! I AM VERY ANGRY NOW! - Psaro the Penguinslayer Listen Carefully Alright, Psaro the Penguinslayer might have a mean-sounding name, but have you ever heard of the term, "Never judge a book by its cover"? It is the same. Mine too. "Marshall" is a ranking in the air force. Do I like blowing up aircraft, and blowing up Club Penguin jetpacks? No. He has a choice to choose his name. let him choose. Does it sound fair? --The tactical counter-vandal, Marshal Chihang321 06:51, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Wiki logo Hi Jjoeyxx, Please note that your wiki logo submittion is larger than the size of the wiki wordmark's bar. Can you please make a 250 X 65 pixels version? (You can download a blank version here). ( ) 19:25, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Seriously Penguin Poem Hey! I almost forgot :P Anyways, here it is: When club penguin had just started, Everything was at it's best. But what happened when Billybob parted, And left all the rest? Well: Everywhere was renovated, And rare penguins were devastated. Cp was invaded, By hackers – Making bots, Stop them...Club penguin Cannot. Then goes Happy77, The blogger that wrote in CP heaven. The what's new blog then was a waste, the new bloggers had a taste for tomato paste! New CP is poor, Rare penguins are walking out their igloo door! And CP in the future? Well, that's the thing. It's the Future! It's about how CP has been destroyed, taking away good memories. -- [[User:C H U N K Y|'C H U N K Y']] [[User_talk:C H U N K Y|'Villainous Crabs Rule!!']] 10:22, November 18, 2012 (UTC) McPenguins Thank you for the pictures, but McPenguins is over. I'm sorry if I wasted your time. I deleted every McPenguins story too. McPenguins is dead. Untitled . . . . IMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM .IMMMMMMMMMMMMMM8I . ... . =MMMM :MMMMMMMMMZ . 7MMMMZ . 7MD . IMMD . MMMMM. . . . .~ .M, . MMM . MMMM, N. .IDMMMO777ZNMMMMMO =MM . M:. NMM. . ZMMM . . :7NMMDI= . MM IM MMM MMM IMM77IDMMM, . M8 ..MM M ,N MMM M8 M M . M ,O . 7. MM .M8 D ,. ... M 7 MM MM. 7 = . ~MMMMMN, . 7MM MMM .. N. MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMO. MMM .MMM MMMMMMMMM+. ZMMMZ $MMMMMMMMMMM.. MMM MMMD. . ..ZMMM78MMMMMMMMM MMM. .. DMMMMMMMMMMM8MM MM7 . OMMMM . MMM MM:. . MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM IMM MMMMMMO .DMMMMM.. . . +O MMM. .MMM ?D OMMMMM .,MMMMM+ MM MMMMMMMM. ?.MM.. MMM M :M. .7M8 MM . MMMN .. =MMMMM. . :MMM :.MMM. MMM. 8. MMMMMMMMMZ. MM MMMMMMMMMMMM~ M MM. MM$ .MMOM M . .. MMMMMM$ . MMM . MM .MM MM NMMM M 8M O88I MMMM 7~ . . .:MMMMMM MM MM MMM $ . MM . MMM~ ~MMMMMMM MMMMM=.7MMMM MM . MM NM7I M MMM: MMMMM MM MMMMMM . MMMZMMM.MM. 8 MM MM MM .+MMMM =M M,MMD MMMMMMM $MM DMMMMMM.. ZMM. .MM .8..MMM. MM? :M MMMMMM .. . . MM . . . MMM .MMMMMMMI=MM MMMM M N MMM .MM MMMMMMMMM 8MMMM .ZMMMMMM? . MMM. ,MMMMMM . =. MMM MMM. MMMM MMMMMMM8 . MM . :MMMMMMMMM NMMMMMMMMMMM .MMM. .MM IMMM= MM ?MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM8 . MM . MMMMMMM . MMN 8 MM8 MM 7MMM MM .MM $MMMMM7 .MM.. .MM. MMMMMMMMMMD. MM~ MMM 7M ..=MMMMMMM?. MMI MMM MM . ?MMMMMMMMMM MM .MMI . MMM. M= MMMMMMMMMMMMMMN~ .8M= MM 7MMMMMMMMMMMM, MM8MMM .,MM M= MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM8 MMMM . MM. =M MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM+ 8MM MMM$ MM .8M. MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MM . =MMMM. 7MM. MM MM.MM MM.ZMMMM7=MMMM . MM ZMM MMMMM MMM. MM MMZMM ~MM MMM ..~MM MM MMMMMMM . $MM$ MM ~MMM, MMM MM=. MM MM MMMMMMZ .M7 .MM ~MMM ,MM MMMMMMMMD. MM MM MMO~.7MMMMMMMM=.. NM.. MM DMMM MMI . =MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM~. .M?. ,MM =MMMM MM. D. . .. . . . .M= . ZMD . MMMM MM. M M . .8MMMMMMMMMMMMM. MZ MM? . =MMMM MM. I .MM ... .MM= .MM. ZMMMM MM ,N . ,+777---, ... ?MM MMMMM MM. MMO. .. . . . 7MO . ?MMMM MMZ .. . ~=. . . MMMM. MM . . MMMM MMM .. MMMMMMMMMM .MMM7 ZMMMMMMMMN: DMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM? . . . 7MMMMMMMMMMMMZ. . .. . What The!!? Smooch time! Hi Leader! I'm still naked because I gave Kitten my clothes because he was naked like a hobo, but anyways, I'm sorry for the smooching all night in bed thing, but can we do it again sometime? From yours truly, -Jjoeyxx 1st Thing Hello Sir Jjoeyxx, Check this Site. *This Website. *Finish and remove requests here *Answer Questions Here Thanks! The Aunt Arctic Quiz I see you have signed to begin the Aunt Arctic Quiz I created. I'd just like to alert you that it's finished, so now you can go finish it! -- 1joshuarules, the penguin. You can contact me here. 01:54, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Club Penguin Wiki Anniversary Party Today will be a party for this wiki's 6 year anniversary! We will celebrate on the chat and the server, Parka at the Town! Editing Hello Sir Jjoeyxx, I just noticed that you are very close to 1,000 Edits on this Wiki. Good job and Good Luck. So I have decided to give you an award. Waddle on! Christmas Present ~123kitten1 Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 06:17, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :/ Why do you want to track me down and kill me? I know you're lying, but your kinda freaking me out. If you don't stop I'm telling an admin. I'm not gonna kill you. I've already tracked you down. I'm just trying to distract you so I can steal something very important.... You will never stop me... You will never find out my plans... P.S. Tell an admin and I will, um, tell an admin? Happy New Year! We wish you a happy new year! -- Dps04talk 05:52, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Pics Here it is. Enjoy. Hey Sir Jj Sup Sur Jj, I liked the edit chart but I wasn't there, so I made a remake with me! I have 1,200 edits :P Ph1n3a5and77 (talk) 08:12, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Pangeaverse Please check my user blogs, Pangeaverse is back. Gary3008 (talk) 21:44, January 6, 2013 (UTC) 'Penguin Band Rap' Was that a parody of the Pilgrim Fathers song on HH? Yes, it was. My littlest cousin was watching it, and I just got glued to the song, so, why not make a CP version :D Sorry, but I will not be doing that party.SandorL (talk) 21:08, January 17, 2013 (UTC) If you are feeling that many users don't like you for your jokes, don't quit because many of us think you are funny and I am fine with your jokes :) Please don't leave! I know it is temporary but it won't be the same without you JJ Hello Joey, a user by the name Jj131 left a very rude message on my talk page. He threatened me by saying he would send me spam mail and several other things. He also claimed that I was being rude to users and claims that I called you annoying, which I did not. Most of the message seems to be based off of you leaving the wiki, and me being mean to users. Honestly, I have no problems with people on the wiki, I think they are all good people, including you. So if this "JJ" kid is a friend of yours please tell him the truth, I have done nothing wrong. -- 22:06, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Parties Hi, I saw that you made two parties, dance-a-thon and an adventure to RH island. If you don't mind, after I'm done with fire party I'd like to make everything for both of those. So this week I'd make fire party, next week I'd make Dance-a-thon, and the week after I'd make the adventure party. So don't ask anyone else to do them. Thanks!SandorL (talk) 17:37, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Chat Can you come on chat?SandorL (talk) 18:18, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Dance-a-Thon 2013 You dont know me, but I was reading one of your comments and made a Login Screen for the Dance-a-Thon 2013. I cant post images jet so.... http://prntscr.com/pua6r Snowy Bomber (talk) 21:22, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Danceathon SOunds good, with three exceptions. One, I can't make the sidewalk disco without it looking very, very bad, and it would look tacky and distracting anyway. Second, for now, I am just leaving the phoning facility, as the room as some...issues without it. Third, I'm only gonna make two newspapers, one before and one after, as five issues is ridiculous. Don't worry though, they'll be plenty of info. Can't wait to start on this next week!SandorL (talk) 21:57, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Wow! On your Newspaper, I think I saw August 15th, thats my birthday :O Snowy Bomber (talk) 07:57, January 22, 2013 (UTC) not to pressure you, but I'll be on chat on saturday if you have the code. "Things never happen the same way twice." -Aslan 22:54, January 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: That is awesome! Think you can do one for Chima based on the image below, maybe before the party and the second week of the party after being extended? Thanks! Green Ninja - Ninja, Penguin, Chat Mod, Secret Agent, and Platypus, at your service. (talk) 14:16, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Hunjo11 Not funny! Danceathon Possible Change Hey there! This is SandorL, on my phone, from which I cannor login. Anyway, I know you had a plan for Danceathon, but I wanted to know what you thought about this instead: each room (interior) celebrates a different type of dance. The dance island would be included, but as two rooms, not five. Here was my idea: Ski Mountain- Speakers on the top of the pole Ski Village- Costume Contest from Halloween 2009 is converted into Dance-off. Ski Lodge looks like it's from the 50s (Rock and Roll) Beach- Lighthouse is very fancy looking, boombox next to the beach chairs Dock- Dance floor in the middle, boombox in the hydro hopper. Music changer replaces the bench. Town- Coffee Shop is light grey , guitar case w/ coins replaces table. Dance club just has more spotlights, more speakers. Gift shop is jazzy boisterous, with a tuba on the sign. Snow forts- Stage for the band to perform at, tour bus parked to the side Plaza- Pet Shop is purple, speakers on the awning. Stage has spotlights and classical instruments on the sign. Pizza parlor is all brown, Spanish elements. Forest- Middle snow replaced by dance floor, boombox in the snow. Cove- Hula Stage, tikis and speakers. Mine Shack- Dance floor over the garden, boombox in the shed. Speakers on the recycling center. Dojo Courtyard- Boombox in the snow, speakers on the Dojo. Puffle statues are in the pose of purple puffles dancing. Ninja Hideout- Amulet replaced by dance floor, speakers on the sides of the room Ski Lodge- Building is all white on the inside, with black and white dance floor in the middle. Booths from the pizza parlor, and a milkshake bar. Jukebox in the back. Sign says do the sockhop Attic- Also all white, more booths, speakers. Beach- All white, decorated as if for a cotillion. Fancy tables, refreshments in the back. Sign says Slooow Dance Beacon- Romantic rooftop, tables everywhere. Coffee Shop- Light grey walls, looks more like a cafe. Small stage with just a techno piano Book Room- Also grey, some speakers. Big desk replaced by DJ table. Night Club- More spotlights, purple puffles here. Sign on the wall says "Pop!". More speakers. Dance Lounge- Break dance floor, microphone on a small stage, sign says "Rap". Speakers and an elevator to the roof added Dance Roof- Edited of Puffle Party Rooftop, with big dance floor in the middle and place for Cadence to perform Gift Shop- edited of normal gift shop, but totally cleared out. Sells instruments, has a jazz feel Pet Shop- Purple walls, lots of speakers. Purple puffles everywhere, dance floor instead of puffle rug. Stage- no play on stage, just an orchestra setup Pizza Parlor- Hardwood floors, brown walls. Borrows elements from Casa Fiesta. Stadium- Ice skating rink, judges table, score sign Dojo- Dance Floor in the middle, speakers on the walls. Boiler- Totally renovated to look like another dance club. DJ table on the side opposite the boiler, which is sort of hidden by speakers Cave- Pool replaced by dance floor, spotlight on the windows. Mine- Boombox, break dance floor, spotlights. Cave Mine- Dirt replaced with Dance floor, speakers on the ground. Hidden Lake- rock floats in the lake (taken from wilderness expedition shore and recolored) with a dance floor on it Iceberg- Dance floor, ship to dance island I know you liked you idea, but please consider this, I just think there are a lot more possibilities. -SandorL from his dumb phone Danceathon Sounds good! Only two things: 1, have User:Snowy Bomber do the logins, he's great at them, and tell him i"ll give him whatever pics he needs. 2, I'm just gonna change the outside appearance of the Beach from your plan, because they don't really match. Also, do you want the special Ultimate Jam sky (it's easy to make)?SandorL (talk) 12:24, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Danceathon Sounds good!SandorL (talk) 12:40, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Final Danceathon Plan Ok, so here's the final plan with all rooms with our two ideas merged. I removed the impossible ideas and changed the mine shack. Sky is like it was in the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. (not really necessary) Town - Coffee Shop is a giant boombox, Dance Club is a giant luminous-coloured party house, with a red carpet and the Clothes Shop is a huge speaker. Flashing lights come from every building. Plaza - Pet Shop is a has a giant spinning disco ball instead of a puffle and has lots of spotlights on it, Stage is flashing 7 different colours and Pizza Parlor is renamed Party Pizza, and has confetti all over, with the pizza slice being replaced by a disco ball. Flashing lights come from every building. Snow Forts - The Clock Tower is turned to a speaker. The puffle snowman is another speaker. The forts are rival dance floors and each are linked to the two speakers. The more dancing on each, the more music the speakers get. If the room has over 10 penguins, a disco ball will appear. Beach - Lighthouse has fancy patterns painted around it. There is a merchandise stall beside the Lighthouse, with a sign saying items for everyone. There is another stall where the Migrator docks where you transform (coming soon!). Dock - The benches are now boomboxes, and the new item the 'Pink Lei' and old items 'Grass Skirt' and 'Blue Lei' are free to hula dance with in the centre stage. Ski Village - The Ski Lodge exterior is now a blue, pink, and purple jukebox. The Tour Booth remains the same. The Switchbox 3000 is here, and you can control the spotlights, and there’s a big dance floor in the middle. Forest - Use your forest park idea for this. The lump in the middle is replaced by a dance floor. Some trees are speakers. The rock to the hidden lake is a disco ball. Cove - Similar to the dock, Palm trees are actually spotlights, and colours shine from them (they are everywhere). The Surf Hut has a disco ball on top. Hula dancing is available on the large stage replacing the campfire and logs. Ski Hill - The post with the signs on it is surrounded by speakers, and has a disco ball on top. A dance floor with the letters SLED flashing in colours is in the middle. The Ski Lift has a boombox on the chairs. Stadium - No longer a soccer pitch, now the whole pitch is covered in dance floor, and the floodlights are now coloured laserlights. The Sports hut is changed to a speaker. Instead of a soccer ball, it is a disco ball. Mine Shack – Large stage over the garden, tour bus parked by the recycling place Iceberg - Use my updated one with the mini berg at the front. Aqua Grabber and Extreme Grabber have speakers attached to the sides. A huge dancefloor covers the majority of the large berg. Dubstep Puffle floats in the water with a disco ball. From here, there is a boat that takes members to Disco Island. Dojo Courtyard- Boombox in the snow, speakers on the Dojo. Puffle statues are in the pose of purple puffles dancing. Ninja Hideout- Amulet replaced by dance floor, speakers on the sides of the room Ski Lodge- Building is all white on the inside, with black and white dance floor in the middle. Booths from the pizza parlor, and a milkshake bar. Jukebox in the back. Sign says do the sockhop Attic- Also all white, more booths, speakers. Beach- All white, decorated as if for a cotillion. Fancy tables, refreshments in the back. Sign says Slooow Dance Beacon- Romantic rooftop, tables everywhere. Coffee Shop- Light grey walls, has lots of speakers and DJ tables replace couches. Book Room- Also grey, some speakers. Big desk replaced by DJ table. Night Club- More spotlights, purple puffles here. Sign on the wall says "Pop!". More speakers. Dance Lounge- Break dance floor, microphone on a small stage, sign says "Rap". Speakers and an elevator to the roof added Dance Roof- Edited of Puffle Party Rooftop, with big dance floor in the middle and place for Cadence to perform Gift Shop- edited of normal gift shop, but totally cleared out. Darker grey walls. Sells instruments and records. Pet Shop- Purple walls, lots of speakers. Purple puffles everywhere, dance floor instead of puffle rug. Stage- no play on stage, just an orchestra setup Pizza Parlor- Hardwood floors, brown walls. Borrows elements from Casa Fiesta. Dojo- Dance Floor in the middle, speakers on the walls. Boiler- Totally renovated to look like another dance club. DJ table on the side opposite the boiler, which is sort of hidden by speakers Cave- Pool replaced by dance floor, spotlight on the windows. Mine- Boombox, break dance floor, spotlights. Grey Puffles! Cave Mine- Dirt replaced with Dance floor, speakers on the ground. Hidden Lake- rock floats in the lake (taken from wilderness expedition shore and recolored) with a dance floor on it Disco Lobby - The first room in Disco Island, the lobby, is a lounging area after dancing. Disco Central - The third room is basically a HUGE party room, with a giant dance floor and laserlights, disco balls, speakers and everything to make an awesome club disco. Disco Rooftop - The fifth room is accessible by a ladder on the balcony. It is the roof of the tall building on Disco Island. A dance floor and some speakers and plants are here. No music is played. It is completely night-time here, so the sky is like a solar eclipse. (no storm) Tour Bus- Looks like a tour bus… Sound good?SandorL (talk) 12:57, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Transparent Image I might if you tell me what you need it for. If you don't want records, I'll be on chat soon.SandorL (talk) 23:02, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Party and Image I'd love some ideas for the party! Sadly I do not have that image, it always glitches, even just trying to change color.SandorL (talk) 13:13, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Adventure Party Your ideas are good, but I've decided to do something different... Not a different party, but a different spin on it.SandorL (talk) 21:38, February 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Puffle Party That'd be great. Puffle SHow and Spa return, as well as transforming. This is before any new puffle discoveries, so all the current puffles only. You can make up the rest. Just two papers, one before and one after.SandorL (talk) 18:08, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Thank You I'd like to thank you for voting for Cadence on the FAOTM page. :) Penguincw (talk) 15:21, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Happy Chinese New Year :D -- Dps04talk 16:18, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi I would like to tell you that you are braking the Signature Policy please fix your Signature http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Policy/Signature thanks Hello Again Hi you have still not changed your Signature this is now a warning Signature Policy Hi Jjoeyxx . Please change your signature height . It should be 0-25px in height Change or the admins will do their thing (I am acting like an admin :P) --Arsenal55702 (talk) 17:47, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Gift Pj Monster 1 CP 23:32, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Happy Early St. Patrick's Day Snowy Bomber (talk) 12:45, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Customs Sorry if its not good. Your penguin had pixels around it, so I had to put a small border around it to make them non-visible. Oh, and I couldn't find a scene with the new Coffee Shop, So I used the Town :3 If you want to use your Penguin, I have uploaded it with transparent background. March 2013 Pengy Style Joeyxx.png Joeyxx.png Snowy Bomber (talk) 13:52, March 3, 2013 (UTC) SAME. Yay! We are the same!! :3